Vodka
by Blue-Straws
Summary: [ONESHOT] Rukia is given a bottle of Vodka from an old man that reminds her of Keigo and gives it to Ichigo, they meaning Rukiadecide to play a drinking game, will forgotten memories of the night before haunt Ichigo? For IchiRuki FC at BA, Theme Vodka.


**Disclaimer :-** Don't own Bleach, if I did the last 3 chapters wouldn't of happened, Grrrr No more Kurosaki-kuns

**Notes :-** Seems that with every story I write I am getting worse, so sorry if it is OOC like the last one. Todays theme vodka.

* * *

**Vodka - July 12th - 3 Days**

Rukia held up the bottle and examined it.

"Vodka?" she questioned aloud to herself, she then decided that she would gave it to Ichigo, she didn't want to end up like them old men that gave it to her.

_Flashback_

_"Hello Honey, what are you doing here?" the old man eyes were looking everywhere but her face, this made her extremely uncomfortable._

_She turned to the man behind the counter, who was cleaning glasses. "Excuse me could you point me in the direction of the toilet?" her voice was sickly sweet and she used her school girl smile. He pointed towards a door. "Thankyou"_

_When in the bathroom she could not rid herself of the feeling that the old man had given her, the obtrusive stare sending shivers down her spine. Ichigo never made her feel like that, although Keita had occasionally looked at her that way, Ichigo was always there to stop him._

_Once finished she left the toilet and was about to leave when the first man smacked her arse, she turned around and glared only to have a bottle shoved in her face, the man winked "Drink that love and then come see us when you are in the same state as us, then we can play a few drinking games". Confused by what he meant about drinking games, she forgot that he slapped her and left in a hurry, feeling self conscious as the mans eyes once again roamed around her body_

_End of Flashback_

She snorted, "Yeah right, I won't be going back", she climbed into the window and saw Ichigo doing his homework. Placing the bottle on the desk she said "Here" and walked off to his closet.

Tuning back she examined the bottle one last time. The label around the bottle was interesting to say the least, It had intricate details, and the silver and red looked good together, nothing was ever as flashy as that in souls society. She jumped up into the closet and closed the door, doing nothing in particular, she just liked the solitude in the small 'room'

Meanwhile Ichigo had finally lifted his eyes to the bottle that she had placed on the desk. He took the bottle in his hands and read the silver and red label. Gasping he nearly dropped it onto the floor.

"What the hell is she trying to do to me?" he whispered to himself and looked towards the closet. Knocking on the door he asked "Rukia, how the hell did you get this?" She barely passes for 15 anyway, how could she get this?.

She opened the door and looked up at him with confusion dancing through her indigo eyes, "Some old man gave it to me, the guy reminded me of Keigo, why?"

Ichigo stood there with his mouth open, unable to think of anything to say. What did she mean by the guy reminded of Keigo? Did he look like Keigo, or did he look at her in the same way. The second was probably most likely and the one that angered him most. "What did he say?", maintaining his cold uncaring facade, where really he could of killed anyone right there and then.

Rukia could sense his rieatsu rising with each word, the slightest tinge of killing intent evident behind all the anger. She decided to leave most of the inappropriate parts out and only mention the thing that had confused her, "He mentioned something about drinking games..." her voice fading as his rieatsu became more intense.

Knowing that she had to changed his mood quickly and deter him from whatever he was thinking, she asked in a sing-song voice, "Can we play a drinking game?"

Ichigos eyes widened at the thought, how could she ask that, did she not know what these games were? "No" he turned around and placed the bottle on the table restarting his homework his scowl deepening, all his irritation had shifted from the perverted old man to the clueless shinigami.

"Well, I guess I could go play one with Keigo, I am sure that he wouldn't mind it", using her sickly sweet school girl voice and smirking she looked at Ichigo. She had no intention of going to Keigos but she knew this would allow her to get her own way. She watched Ichigo wince at her voice and tense up, his eye twitched and she knew she had won.

"Fine... but only one..." he gritted through clenched teeth.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning and five drinking games later, he found himself on the floor. The memories of last night escaping him after the first game. He looked around the room and found Rukia in his bed hugging his pillow. With a slight smille on his face he headed off to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Growling he found chappys all over his face in that stupid marker pen that she had used on him on the first night they met. His scowl grew deeper at the slightly unpleasant memory and he picked up a face cloth and soap and set to work.

Ten minutes later and sporting a red raw face and a slightly deeper frown, Ichigo entered the room, only to find that Rukia had woken up and decided to finish the rest of the vodka because 'her head hurt'. She stood up with the 'empty' vodka bottle, which currently contained a scowling Kon whose screams were muffled in the small container. She made it safely to him walking surprisingly straight and stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down closer.

She whispered in his ear, "My head feels better, we should have this more often". Smirking at the fact Rukia was out of it and thanking god that it was a Saturday, he began to raise himself up from the awkward position. Rukia had different ideas though and tugged at the collar of his tee-shirt, kissing him on the lips.

Wide eyed and confused, Ichigo finally realised what was happening and after the initial shock kissed her back, he thought that he could always say that he was drunk as well and he never ever had an opportunity like this with Rukia before. Eventually Rukia pulled away and looked at Ichigo.

With the taste of lingering vodka and knowing he would kick himself later or be kicked he asked "Why?"

Smirking and suddenly sober (Ichigo was to later find out that Rukia had learned to hold her sake very well from spending time with 10th division fukitaicho, Matsumoto) she replied "I am just returning the favor"

Ichigo turned pale.


End file.
